A Ruff Summer
by butchercup
Summary: Sequel to Ruff Beginnings. Life is great for the Girls, they have amazing boyfriends, good grades (for the most part), and a father figure who loves them. But what if the Boys are actually still evil, what if they are pretending to love the Girls so they can kill them. This is going to be a "ruff" summer!
1. True Colors

_**I'm back! I'm super excited to be posting this! Make sure you read Ruff Beginnings first. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Blossom looked at her sisters' happy faces. Bubbles was giggling as Boomer pushed her lightly on the swing set. Buttercup and Butch were cuddling underneath a tree, laughing about the crazy things they had done together over the past few months. Blossom turned her glance to Brick, who was looking up at the night sky that was full of bright stars. She smiled and watched with him, laying her head on his shoulder. Everything was perfect until a dark cloud covered the starry sky. Blossom and Bricks' smiles immediately turned to confused frowns and the cloud quickly covered the entire town in darkness. The others' laughs ceased as well when everything was darker than normal. They all stood, looking up at the mysterious cloud. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ground in the center of the city, causing what felt like an earthquake. The quake caused a few small cracks in the roads and many people tumbling to the ground.

"What's happening Blossom?" Bubbles asked fearfully.

"I don't know. But we'd better go check it out" Blossom answered and the six flew off to the center of the city to make sure no one was hurt by the lightning.

When they arrived, there were people huddled around a huge hole in the middle of the road. Buttercup and Butch ordered everyone to take a few steps back while the others investigated.

"How could one lightning strike do this" Boomer said with confusion in his voice.

"Something tells me it wasn't JUST a lightning strike" Blossom said as she leaned into the hole.

"It looks really deep too, as if it were a bottomless pit" Brick added.

"I don't think that's even possible, it has to end at some point" Blossom said as Buttercup and Butch joined them. The Girls took a step closer to the edge and looked down into the seemingly bottomless hole.

"Oh yeah" Brick glanced at his brothers with a smirk on his face "Then why don't you see for yourselves!" Brick, Boomer, and Butch pushed the Girls into the hole and let out menacing laughs.

The Girls looked up at the Boys as they fell, they seemed so proud of what they just did. Blossom tried to fly up to punch Brick's stupid smile off his face, but for some reason she couldn't. It was like the hole held some type of power to keep the Girls from flying out. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom with so much fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry girls, I'll get us out of here, I promise" Blossom said looking around for anything to help. There was nothing but pitch black, she couldn't even hear the Boys' laughs any more. She looked back to where her sisters were, but they were gone. He eyes widened as she looked hopelessly around for her sisters. They had completely vanished, and it didn't look like the hole was going to end any time soon. She was trapped in this dark hole, doomed to fall forever, and it was all because of the Rowdyruff Boys

Blossom screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up in her bed. This made Bubbles sit up in her bed too, with wide eyes full of concern. Buttercup gasped and fell out of her bed, then stood quickly as if she was expecting a fight.

"Blossom! What happened?!" Bubbles stood and walked over to Blossom's bed to comfort her.

"Nothing, nothing, just a… a little nightmare" Blossom stammered still trembling from her dream.

"What was it about?" Bubbles asked. Blossom shook her head. Buttercup sat on Blossom's bed across from her.

"It might make you feel better if you talk about it" Buttercup added. Blossom shook her head again and pulled the blankets over her head, "No, I just wanna go back sleep."

"But it's time to get up, it's 6:30" Bubbles said walking over to the windows and opening the blinds. Sunlight filled the room causing Buttercup to shield her eyes. "Yeah Blossom, we can't be late on the last day of school!"

Blossom looked at the clock and sighed, it was bad enough she had had a nightmare, but now she couldn't even go back to sleep and have a better dream. But her frown turned to a smile when she acknowledged what Buttercup said. The last day of school was finally here. Three months of summer fun was just a few hours away. Blossom jumped out of bed and ran into the walk-in closet they shared. She grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

Thirty minutes later, all three girls were dressed and ready to take their last two final exams. They went downstairs and quietly ate breakfast. They told the Professor to enjoy his morning sleeping instead of getting up to make them a breakfast like he usually did. After they cleaned their dishes, Bubbles looked out the window, waiting for the dark blue stripe to come into view. When she finally saw it, she smiled and rushed outside to be greeted by a happy Boomer. He was always the first one to the Girl's house because he was a morning person and really loved to see Bubbles first thing. Boomer picked Bubbles up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Brick and Butch arrived a few seconds after. It wasn't that they weren't as excited to see their girlfriends in the morning, they just moved slower than Boomer because they didn't like the mornings as much as him. Buttercup and Blossom greeted the Boys and they all flew to school side by side.

An hour later, Blossom was in a quiet classroom taking her chemistry final. She loved chemistry, and was sure she was going to pass it, but she couldn't concentrate very well. She kept thinking about her nightmare, was it possible that the Boys could still be evil? No way, the Boys had been good for over nine months, if they were still evil, they would have done something by now. "_How can you know that for sure_?" a voice said in her mind. She frowned at the thought, but it was right, how could she be sure? She shook her head as if to push away the argument with herself for another time, she had to focus on her final.

* * *

_**:)Review please if you can! spread the word too! Love my viewers! 3**_

_**BTW: I don't own the characters, just the story!**_


	2. Summer Fun

_**Here's chapter 2! And I just want to say THANKS SO MUCH FOR **__**OVER**__** 1,000 VIEWS! This means a lot to me!**_

* * *

Three hours later, Buttercup was the first out of the school doors, excited to finally be out of there and never have to go back for three whole months. As she waited, she thought about how much fun they were going to have, especially for the next three days. For two months, Buttercup had been looking forward to the camping trip that they had planned for the first three days of summer. The six were going to have so much fun eating smores and telling stories around a campfire.

When the others finally made it outside, Buttercup smiled and prepared to fly home and get everything ready for the trip. "Great, you guys ready for an awesome camping trip?!" She asked excitedly before she flew away faster than ever. The others exchanged amused glances and followed her. They flew very slowly to see how long it would take her to become annoyed. When she realized no one else was at the house helping her pack, she flew above the house and spotted the others a few blocks away, flying as slow as they could.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! PICK UP THE PACE!" She shouted, they all laughed at Buttercup's impatience and sped up. When they landed, Blossom went inside and grabbed a clipboard with a list of things they needed for the trip. Buttercup took the clipboard and checked everything on the list. "Okay we have everything, now lets go!" she said excitedly. Butch walked over to her and hugged her to calm her down a little bit. Once Blossom went through the check list again, everyone began loading the car with their supplies. Since they couldn't carry everything into the forest themselves, the Professor let them use the car for the trip. But, since none of them had a driver's license, the car was used to carry the supplies all at once, instead of each of them carrying piles of bags and possibly dropping things on the way to the forest. When everything was packed, they said their goodbyes to the Professor and carried the car into the forest.

"That looks like a good spot to set up" Bubbles said pointing to a clearing in the forest, which was close to the river they would visit tomorrow. They set the car down carefully and unloaded the tents and blankets.

"We're gonna go find some fire wood okay?" Brick asked.

"Okay" the girls answered at the same time. As the Boys disappeared into the forest, Buttercup began to clear a space for the fire. While she worked, she thought about Butch. It was amazing, to her, how fast he went from bad to good. It made her happy to know that someone could change so fast for someone they loved. She loved Butch; he was smart, cute, funny, _evil_, and fun. "Wait what?!" Buttercup thought to herself. "What am I thinking, Butch isn't evil, he's good now!" She assured herself. "_How can you be so positive that he wouldn't turn on you?" _the thought rang in her headover and over again. "There's no way Butch would turn on me! He loves me!" she thought angrily and pushed the thought from her head.

"Buttercup, is everything okay?" Bubbles asked "You look like something is bothering you"

"I'm just arguing with myself" Buttercup smiled at her sister in hopes she would let it go.

"About what?" Bubbles asked full of concern.

Buttercup wondered if she should tell Bubbles and Blossom about what she was thinking of, but decided against it. "It's nothing important" she finally answered.

Bubbles was going to beg Buttercup to answer her, but the Boys returned, so she decided to ask her about it later. Each of the boys returned with arms full of fire wood of different shapes and sizes.

Later that night, after everything was unpacked and they got the fire going, the Girls sat in the dirt with the Boys. They laughed as they told funny stories, and Boomer held Bubbles protectively when they told scary stories. Once the stories were over, Buttercup yawned.

"I think it's time to get some sleep" she suggested. The others nodded their heads in agreement as they too yawned. The Girls and Boys went into their separate tents after putting out the fire.

Butch lay on his blanket wide awake. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He thought about many things like, what he was going to do over the rest of summer after this trip. He couldn't think of much he could do other than hang out with Buttercup. Buttercup. She was the reason he quit being evil. If it weren't for her, all he would do for the summer is cause more and more trouble. He liked being good, it was a lot simpler than being evil, and definitely caused him less pain. He was glad that he finally had Buttercup's love and trust. "_Who said she completely trusts you?"_ a strange thought entered Butch's mind. "That was weird" he thought to himself "of course she trusts me!" Butch closed his eyes and willed the strange thoughts away. "_Are you sure? It makes sense that Buttercup wouldn't trust you, you were her worst enemy for ten years." _Butch sighed, this random thought in his mind was right, but he expected Buttercup to trust him by now. It had been nine months since Butch had given up crime, and he had never shown any sign that may have lead her believe he was still bad. Butch sighed and thought about this until he finally fell asleep.

In the morning, the six got ready for the fun day they had planned. They made their way to the river with six water guns, an inflatable boat, bottled water, and some snacks. Once they made it to the river, they all jumped in except Bubbles.

"Come on Bubbles, the water isn't gonna hurt you" Buttercup said getting out and standing next to her.

"I know…I just… it looks really col-"Buttercup pushed Bubbles into the water before she could finish her sentence. Bubbles glared at her sister and stood grabbing Buttercup's hand and pulling her back into the river. They all erupted in laughter and grabbed the water guns. The fight began with the water guns, then escaladed to chicken fights. Bubbles and Buttercup were the first to fight, Bubbles was on Boomer's shoulders and Buttercup on Butch's.

"You're going down Bubbles!" She said with determination. Bubbles smirked, she was very good at this game, and Buttercup had no idea what she was in for. The fight began, and Buttercup grabbed Bubble's hands and attempted to push her off Boomer's shoulders. Bubbles merely smiled, and twisted Buttercup's arms around, causing her to flip off of Butch's shoulders. She glanced at Bubbles, who was smiling victoriously as Boomer high-fived her.

"This isn't over Bubbles, I'll be back!" She said as Butch helped her up. The fights continued, each of them taking turns, and each time Buttercup went against Bubbles, she lost.

After a couple hours of numerous water games, they finally rested on the bank of the river. They drank water, ate some snacks, and rested for a while. Buttercup glanced at the boat they had brought.

"Hey guys, I know what we're doing next!" She said smiling. They all looked at what she was staring at and nodded in agreement.

The Boys pulled the boat into the river and called to the girls.

"You girls coming or what?!" Brick asked. The Girls giggled and rushed over to the boat, they all jumped in except for Brick, who pushed the boat into the current of the river and hopped in next to Blossom. Every time the boat jerked to one side, Butch over exaggerated a lean to the side, earning him a playful punch from Buttercup. Boomer glanced at Bubbles with a smile, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Um, Bubbles are you okay?" He asked. She pointed a trembling finger straight ahead and Boomer followed her gaze. His eyes widened, "Uh, guys… look!" He said to the others. Their smiles immediately turned to frowns when they spotted the waterfall that held Bubbles' attention. Buttercup looked around for something to grab on to, but there was nothing.

"We need to get out of here!" Blossom said ready to fly out of the boat. The Boys were the first out, Blossom and Buttercup began to follow until they realized Bubbles was still in the boat.

"Wait! Bubbles!" Blossom looked back at the boat to Bubbles, who was stuck in a daze from fear. They landed onto the boat again and tried to get her to follow them.

"Come on Bubbles we gotta go, now!" Buttercup shouted to her sister. She wouldn't move, no matter how much her sisters yelled.

"Just grab her!" Blossom said to Buttercup, they reached for Bubbles but the boat was already at the top of the waterfall. The boat shifted violently as it hit the rocks that sat at the tip. Blossom and Buttercup lost their balance and hit the floor of the boat. As the boat began to fall, the Girls hit their heads against the rocks, causing them to pass out. They fell down the long waterfall, motionless.

The Boys landed back at the clearing where they had set up camp, breathing heavily.

"That was a close one" Butch said.

"Yeah, a few more seconds and we'd be dead!" Brick added.

"Hey where did the girls go?" Boomer asked looking around.

"I thought they were right behind us!" Butch said with fear in his voice.

"Oh no!" All three said as they flew back to the edge of the waterfall. They looked all around for the Girls.

"Blossom, this isn't funny!" Brick shouted angrily. Boomer and Butch looked down the waterfall from the top hoping the Girls hadn't gone down it. Brick joined them after he searched the area.

"That's a long fall" Boomer said "I hope they didn't go down."


	3. Betrayed?

_**You people ROCK! thanks for viewing!**_

* * *

Blossom's eyes fluttered open, she looked around and saw her sisters still knocked out_._ She looked down and saw nothing but water. It was just like her nightmare, only she could do something about it this time. She grabbed her sisters' arms and flew up the length of the waterfall. When she reached the top she set Buttercup and Bubbles down on the ground as they began to wake up. The Boys looked at the Girls, happy to see them alive.

"Oh man, I thought you Girls were goners!" Brick said as he walked over to Blossom with open arms.

"Save it Brick!" Blossom said bitterly while Buttercup and Bubbles began to stand up.

"What?" Brick asked confused.

"Oh don't try to act all innocent Brick, I know you and your brothers are still evil and want us gone. You left us in that boat hoping we wouldn't make it out!" She shouted. Buttercup was next to Blossom now, arms crossed. Butch ran to Buttercup's side and attempted to hug her but instead got a not-so-playful punch in the gut.

"What the heck was that for?!" he asked doubling over in pain.

"You heard Blossom!" She answered not looking at him once. Bubbles stood behind Blossom, her head hanging down in sadness.

"Wait a minute!" Butch said "I knew it! You don't trust us!" he shouted.

"Well how can you expect us to completely trust you, when you have been our enemies for over ten years?!" Blossom argued.

"We thought you had looked past all that, we thought we could forget all of those horrible memories of us constantly fighting, and make new, happier memories!" Brick yelled, tears welling up in his big red eyes. "_Don't cry Brick, never let her see you cry, she will use this moment against you! Break her heart!" _Brick held back his tears, thanking his mind for the advice.

"You know what Blossom?" Brick began "This is exactly why you girls never had anyone else like you! You don't trust anyone, and you expect too much. You couldn't even get the Right Boys to like you, and they are our opposites! No matter what you do, you will always scare guys away because you're freaks!" Blossom looked at Brick, the anger she felt towards him ten months before was back, she had so much she wanted to say, but didn't have the strength to say it.

"Come on Brick let's get out of here" Butch said, grabbing his arm. "it's over…" said. He was referring to their relationships, and Buttercup knew that. She finally looked at him, but she showed no emotion, even though she felt like bursting into tears.

Boomer flew to Bubbles' side, who was looking at her feet. "You don't think I'm still evil, do you?" he asked fearfully.

She was quiet for a moment "It's… the only thing that makes sense…" she finally answered, her voice cracking.

Boomer backed away from her as if she had a highly contagious disease, his hands covering his mouth in shock. Tears welled up in his eyes, she looked up at him in time to see a single tear run down his cheek before he flew away. Brick and Butch followed him after taking one last glance at the Girls.

The Girls walked back to the clearing without another word. They packed up and left the Boys' stuff there, not knowing what to do with them. They carried the car home and unpacked everything. The noise caught the attention of the Professor, who looked very confused.

"Girls, why are you back so soon? You've been looking forward to this trip for months" he said.

"We'll tell you later Professor" Blossom said as she and her sisters walked up the stairs and into their room. Buttercup buried her head in her pillow, Bubbles held tightly onto Octi, and Blossom looked out the window and cried.


	4. Idiot-napped

_**I had to upload this too because Chapter 3 was so short. Enjoy**_

* * *

Bubbles sat up in her bed, she and her sisters had fallen asleep. She looked at the small purple octopus in her hand, ever since he found it for her, Octi always reminded her of Boomer. She missed Boomer. She wasn't completely sure if the Boys had tried to kill them either. She looked at her clock "7:14 p.m.", the Professor was definitely still awake. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to see the Professor sitting on the couch, looking over some papers.

"Professor? Are you busy?" She asked quietly.

"No Bubbles, not at all" he said putting the papers into a pile and setting them aside. Bubbles walked over and sat next to the Professor.

"What happened? I didn't expect you girls to come back early, considering how excited you all were." He looked at Bubbles full of concern.

"The Boys tried to kill us, they're still evil, and we broke up…" Bubbles answered with tears beginning to shed. The Professor didn't know what to say, their problems were never about boys in this sense, all he could do was hug her. She hugged him back tightly and cried. She wished she could know for sure if the Boys really were still evil. An hour later, Bubbles had fallen asleep again, but this time in the Professor's arms. He woke her up enough to guide her back to her bed, where she went right back to sleep for the night.

A week had passed, Blossom appeared to be fine with the break up, and Buttercup hid sadness with anger. The Girls were sitting in their rooms, bored out of their minds, when the Hotline rang. Blossom answered the phone to the Mayor, who yelled into the phone about a monster destroying the city. The Girls quickly flew off into town.

Buttercup looked at the monster, it was green, and it reminded her of Butch. All of her anger built up inside of her and she kicked the monster into the air. It fell to the ground with a loud crash. Buttercup watched the monster, her face red with anger, as her sisters floated next to her. The monster began to stand, angrier than before. Blossom and Bubbles flew towards it to fight, but with one slight movement of its claw, sent them crashing into a building.

"Come on girls, lets take this monster down!" Buttercup shouted to them as they slowly stood up. The breakup had hurt the Girls and Buttercup knew that, but they couldn't let it affect their fighting. Bubbles saw a blue stripe out of the corner of her eye, and turned around.

"Boomer?!" she said hopefully, she looked around and didn't see the monster's tail heading towards her. Its tail sent Bubbles right into the road, creating a small crater.

Buttercup sighed and punched the monster multiple times, before throwing it in the air and kicking it as hard as she could, sending it out of sight.

Buttercup breathed heavily, "That's it, we're done here", she said coldly and flew away. Blossom and Bubbles looked around; Buttercup hadn't noticed that she was causing more harm than good. Buildings were missing walls, sidewalks had huge cracks, and many empty cars had been crushed. Blossom and Bubbles stayed in town and helped clean up. When they were finally done, it was night and they were tired. Blossom flew into the room through the window, glaring at Buttercup. She was listening to music on her cell phone, until Blossom began to yell.

"Buttercup! You caused more damage to the city than the monster did!"

Buttercup removed the ear buds when she noticed Blossom was in the room. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you let your angry feelings take control. You need to be more careful."

Buttercup sighed and buried her face in her hands as Blossom continued to lecture her.

Bubbles came in through the window and saw her sisters beginning to argue. She hated it when they argued. She made her way to her bed and tried to block them out. When nothing was working, she stood and walked into their walk-in closet. She closed the door and sat against the wall, happy that she could barely hear her sisters. She thought about Boomer, she didn't want to believe that he was still bad. She didn't think he would lead her on for so long, if he didn't like her, even a little bit. She cried, hoping her sisters wouldn't hear her. Apparently she didn't hope hard enough, because Blossom opened the door and peered inside.

"Bubbles? What are you doing in here?" she asked. When she saw Bubbles' tears she sighed. "Bubbles, you can't let this ruin your life" she began.

"Just SHUT UP Blossom!" Bubbles interrupted, "You know I'm more sensitive to sad things than you guys are! You know how much I loved Boomer and you should understand that this would hurt me more than it hurts you! Whenever I get sad about something, you guys look at me like I shouldn't be sad at all. You make me feel like I'm an idiot for feeling a certain way! Well I'm tired of it, can't you guys just let me cry and get over it by myself?!" Bubbles yelled. She was so angry with her sister. She flew out of the window as fast as she could, making her way to the clearing in the forest.

Blossom looked out the window, Bubbles' light blue stripe was nowhere in sight. She was right, if they would just give her a few days to cry, she would probably feel better much faster.

Bubbles landed in the center of the clearing. She sat down and looked into the sky, expecting one of her sisters to appear. When no one came, she hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. She just wanted to cry until she felt better. Just as a tear was forming in her big blue eyes, she heard the bushes rustle and got quiet. She looked around fearfully.

"Is someone there?" she asked softly.

Boomer emerged from behind a bush, "It's just me…" he said hoping she wouldn't shoo him away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly. He looked down at the ground, "I just needed to get away from my brothers, what about you?"

"Needed to be away from my sisters" she answered. Boomer nodded his head, "Well this is awkward."

She looked at him and saw that he had been crying too. She felt bad about the whole thing. "Listen, Boomer I don't really think you are still bad," She stood up "I think my sisters and I jumped to conclusions to fast. Boomer's eyes lit up with happiness, he began walking towards her to give her a hug, but another idea entered his mind. Without thinking about it, he was next to Bubbles, her arms out to receive his hug. He kicked her feet sending her face first into the dirt.

"Boomer! Why did you do that?!" she exclaimed angrily, but he wasn't even listening. Suddenly a red ray formed around both of them.

Bubbles looked around to see what was going on. She heard a menacing laugh and immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Him" she said to herself.

"That's right" he appeared from behind a tree, looking at Boomer who looked around in confusion. "Good job Boomer, everything went exactly how we planned."

Bubbles gasped and looked at Boomer, a look of betrayal in her eyes, "You! You ARE still evil! I can't believe I was going to give you a second chance!"

"What? What do you mean? I'm not evil" He tried to get Bubbles to listen to him, but she buried her face in her hands. Him laughed as he disappeared into a swirly, red cloud, taking Bubbles and Boomer with him.

Butch sat up in his makeshift bed. He had a feeling something wasn't right, so he pulled away the blanket Buttercup had given him, and walked to the door. He peered outside his empty room, into the dark hallway of the abandoned apartment he and his brothers lived in. He walked by Brick's room taking a quick peek inside. Brick was sound asleep under the red blanket Blossom gave him. Each of them got a blanket from the Girls, since they didn't have money and no one would give them jobs. He proceeded further down the hall to Boomer's room. When he realized he wasn't there, Butch looked around for any clues as to where he could have gone. He looked at the dusty window, it was wide open. Boomer had always insisted on keeping it closed to keep the cold out. The window also had a working lock on it, which Boomer always had locked. It was obvious that Boomer had run away. Butch rushed back into Brick's room and shook him wake.

"Brick! Wake up" he demanded.

Brick sat up swinging his arms around wildly, slapping Butch in the face "W-what, what's going on!" Butch rubbed his cheek, glaring at Brick, "Boomer's gone, I think he ran away."

"Or he was idiot-napped!" Brick said standing up and flying out the window.

"But it doesn't look like he was kidnapped," Butch began.

"You mean idiot-napped" Brick corrected.

"Whatever!" Butch said, getting annoyed,

"Well where do you think he went then?" Brick asked.

"I don't know, but do you think the Girls would know?"

Brick shot Butch a glare, he didn't want to see them, but it was worth a shot. He sighed, "I guess we can go ask" he flew toward the Girls' house, followed by Butch.


	5. Him

_**Before this you read, I just wanted to say something I meant to put in Chapter 4 but I forgot because I was in a hurry. I really liked that chapter because the part when Bubbles yelled at Blossom, well that was really me letting out my own anger at some friends... Yeah, sometimes I'm a little too sensitive... Well enough about my silly feelings! ENJOY!**_

* * *

At the Girl's house, Buttercup was sprawled across her bed, listening to music and Blossom was sitting on the floor reading a book. Brick and Butch appeared at their closed windows. Brick knocked on the window hard. Blossom looked up from her book, saw Brick, and returned her attention back to the book, not realizing what she saw. She then looked slowly at the window and saw Brick floating outside. She glared at him, but stood and opened the window, which had caught Buttercup's attention as she paused her music and walked over to the windows.

"Brick, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked already irritated.

"Boomer is missing, and we thought maybe you Girls saw him."

"No, we haven't seen him at all" Blossom answered.

"Has Bubbles seen him?" Butch asked, realizing she wasn't in sight.

"She's gone too, she left a few hours ago, after she yelled at us" Buttercup said.

"That seems a little suspicious" Brick said accusingly.

"Look, we have no clue where either of them are, okay!" Buttercup shouted.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Blossom asked.

"Maybe we should look for her now, she never runs away for this long" Buttercup suggested.

"… Maybe we should look together…" Butch suggested quietly.

Blossom sighed, "Butch is right, we'll probably have better luck if we look together."

Buttercup flew out the window to look for Bubbles, "Are one of you guys coming or what?"

"Maybe I should go with her" Brick said to Butch, who gave him a smile that said 'great idea'. Brick rushed to Buttercup's side before she got any angrier, and they headed towards the city. Butch and Blossom flew into the forest.

When they got there, they split up. Blossom searched around the river and Butch looked all around the opposite side. When neither of them found anything they met up in the clearing.

"Well they're not here!" Butch said disappointed.

"Wait a minute, did our campfire burn the ground?" Blossom asked looking at the burn spot.

"No, that's not even where the fire was, it was over there," Butch pointed to opposite side of the clearing.

"Maybe one of them came here." Blossom thought aloud.

"What do you think Butch? Butch?" when she turned around he was nowhere to be found.

"Jerk" she assumed he left her there alone when he realized Boomer wasn't there. She began to fly away and try to catch up with Buttercup, but she heard leaves rustling from a tree above.

"Butch is that you?"

Buttercup looked down every alley, while Brick searched the rooftops and roads. They went down every street, but there was no sign of Bubbles or Boomer.

"This stinks!" Buttercup complained.

"Do you think one of the villains kidnapped them?" Brick asked.

"It's worth a shot, I guess." They checked every villain they knew, even the Boys'  
house.

"I said VILLAINS, Buttercup" Brick said annoyed.

"Just checking! Maybe they came here after you and Butch left"

"Well they're not here anyway, we checked every villain we know, Boomer and Bubbles are just gone" Brick said, ready to give up.

"I feel like we're forgetting someone" Buttercup said.

"Who could we have forgotten?!" Brick began to protest. Suddenly a swirly, red cloud appeared and Him stood, bigger than they last saw him, with an evil smile on his face.

"I knew we forgot someone!" Buttercup shouted.

"Oh, poor Buttercup, have you lost something?" he asked crouching down to Buttercup.

"You have Bubbles don't you!" she said accusingly, pulling her fist back ready to punch Him's teeth out. Before she was able to throw her punch, Him slapped Buttercup and Brick into the wall with a flick of his wrist.

Blossom opened her eyes slowly. All she could see was black. She stood, clearly she wasn't falling down a bottomless pit, and took a few steps forward hoping to see some type of light. She walked right into what felt like glass. Suddenly, bright lights filled the room she was in; she saw her sisters and the Boys sitting inside glass tubes. They all started to open their eyes as Him appeared in the room.

"I hope you all got a good look at Townsville before I took you, because you will never see it again!" Him said, his voice getting lower with each word.

"What do you want with us, Him!" Blossom demanded.

"Your negativity of course!" he began "As you know, I gain power from misery and pain, so… I may have set you all up for heart break!"

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Buttercup asked getting closer to the glass.

"I mean, I set you up! I'm the reason the Boys were allowed to go to school with you."

"You used mind control on the principle!" Bubbles said.

"Yes that's exactly what I did! And I knew the Boys already liked you Girls, but I had planned to push you together, that is, until those stupid Right Boys showed up!"

"Wait, so you just wanted to play matchmaker?!" Butch asked confused.

"I wasn't finished!" Him shouted to Butch, who fell to the floor of his tube. "Anyway, when I noticed how incompatible the Right Boys were for you Girls, I decided to wait and see what happened. And thanks to the Right Boys' horrible personalities, you six were drawn to each other, and I didn't have to do anything. Those boys saved me what could have been weeks of meddling."

"So you were just playing matchmaker?" Boomer asked, Him shot Boomer a look that said 'shut up!' and he backed away from the glass slightly.

"After months of letting you get close, I was ready to start my next step, breaking your fragile, little, teenage hearts!"

Blossom's eyes widened with realization "It was YOU that put those thoughts in my head!"

"It sure was, since your powers prevented me from completely controlling your minds, I simply put in accusing thoughts. By the way Blossom, have you had any nightmares lately?"

Blossom gasped "You put that horrible nightmare in my head!"

"Why of course! I had to. It really helped to have that in your mind during that waterfall incident." Him said smiling.

"So… the Boys aren't evil?" Blossom questioned, looking at Brick.

"That's what we tried to tell you! But you didn't believe us, you never trusted us!" Butch said angrily.

"We did trust you, until the waterfall thing, but before that, we had completely trusted you guys" Buttercup said defensively.

"So you made me think Buttercup didn't trust us!" Butch said pointing at Him.

He smirked, "And all of this led you to break each others hearts. All of your feelings of pain and misery helped me become stronger and much more powerful! And I had just enough power to control Boomer for a few seconds!"

Bubbles looked at Boomer, who glared at Him, she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Now, with so much power, and you little brats locked up, I can take control of the world! Muahahaha!

"Bubbles was furious, she was ready to do whatever it took to get out and beat Him senseless. First she kicked and punched the glass as hard as she could. Then, when that didn't work, she let out a sonic scream. The scream was so loud; it caused Him and the others to hold their ears in pain. Her scream made the glass shatter into bits, she looked at the broken glass in confusion.

"That was way too easy!" she said suspicious.

"Well go on Bubbles, come defeat me!" Him smirked. Bubbles knew something wasn't right, she looked around for any traps, but found nothing. She shrugged and started to fly out of the glass tube. Once she was a few inches away from the tube, she felt confident that if Him had a trap, it had failed. She darted straight towards Him, who had a nonchalant look on his face. Before she got any further away from the tube, something electrocuted her. She fell to the floor, her hair slightly singed from the shock. A red force field was revealed to have been surrounding the tube.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted, leaning against the glass of her tube.

"Hahahaha! Sorry Bubbles, I thought you would take my word for it that the glass was indestructible!" Him smiled , "Well, I should get going! Have fun!" he vanished in his red cloud.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Buttercup asked full of concern. She nodded her head, still dazed. She sat up and buried her face in her hands, beginning to cry. Boomer looked at her, she may have broken his heart, but he still cared about her. She then pulled out a bottle of bubbles, blowing a few and giggling softly. Brick looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"What are you, five?!" He asked.

"Shut up Brick, these always made me a little more comfortable!" she glared at Brick. She looked up at the bubbles she blew and saw something that gave her an idea. A single bubble floated toward the force field, and went right through without popping. Her eyes widened in amazement, looked at the bottle and saw that the sticker was peeling off revealing another label. She pulled off the top label and read the hidden one: Indestructible Bubbles. She remembered that she had taken the bottle from the Professor's lab, thinking it was a regular bottle of bubbles.

"He must have thought they didn't work!" she said to herself.

"Did you say something Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"Shut up for a second" Bubbles said, grinning at the bottle. She raised the bubble wand and inhaled deeply, she blew as hard as she could, creating an enormous bubble.

"What are you doing? This is no time for blowing dumb bubbles!" Butch said glaring at her. She ignored him, and carefully stepped into the bubble. She giggled, and lightly pushed the bubble towards the force field. The others watched hopefully as she pushed the bubble through the force field. She cheered, as did the others, and forced herself out of the bubble. She looked around and spotted a control panel attached to the wall. She was overwhelmed by the many buttons and knobs and simply used her eye lasers to destroy it, turning off the force fields and releasing the others.

Blossom and Buttercup flew straight to Bubbles, hugging her tightly.

"You genius, you did it Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed.

"If you Girls don't mind, I suggest we save this celebration for after we defeat Him!" Brick interrupted.

"He's right, lets go girls!" Blossom said, flying through the roof followed by Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Hey, wait for us!" the Boys shouted as they flew to catch up.

"That's weird" Blossom thought aloud.

"What?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

"We were taken by Him, but were locked up in Mojo's lab" she continued, flying back inside. The others followed her into the main entrance of Mojo's lab. He was tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut. Mojo tried to say something, but the tape muffled his words.

"Maybe we should just leave him like this" Butch suggested, backing away slowly.

"Butch is right, lets just go kick Him's butt!"**[I know that sounds funny! XD]** Buttercup said in agreement. They all flew out of Mojo's lab as he let out more cries for help.

* * *

_**YAY! one more chapter people! BUT! there WILL be a sequel, cuz you know... all awesome stories come in trilogies! LOL jk I know there are WAY better stories then mine that aren't trilogies! anyway... see you on the last chapter!**_


	6. A Possible Mistake

_**Final Chapter People! :)**_

* * *

As they flew around, the sky turned a deep red, and every building and person appeared red too.

"There he is!" Blossom said pointing to Him, who was growing bigger and bigger with every passing minute. The six made their way to Him, catching him off guard with punches and kicks. When he realized what had happened, he slammed them down into the ground.

"How… did you ESCAPE?!" he shouted, making the ground shake.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you are gonna pay!" Buttercup said from behind him. He didn't realize that she had slipped right out from under his huge claws. She punched him hard in the jaw, letting out all of her frustration. He grew bigger from her negativity.

"Buttercup! Don't let out your anger, it will only make him stronger!" Blossom said.

"But I fight better when I'm angry" Buttercup argued.

"I know, but we have to keep a positive attitude. Just think of how much better it will be once we defeat Him!" Blossom said flying off to attack.

Buttercup thought about what Blossom said. Once this was over, there would be no reason to see Butch anymore. She frowned at the thought, but ignored it and forced a happy thought into her mind. She and her sisters' lives would go back to how it was before they met the Right Boys. She smiled and flew over to help her sisters.

"Why is he still getting bigger?!" Boomer shouted. Bubbles looked down at the citizens.

"He's gaining power from the screams of the people" she said pointing at the group of frightened citizens.

"Well I don't think we'll be able to shut them up, so what do we do?" Brick asked.

"We need to hit Him with something really powerful. But what?" Blossom wondered.

"Oh, oh!" Bubbles hopped in midair.

"What Bubbles?" Blossom asked, not expecting a good idea.

"Remember that team move we did together the second time we fought the Boys?"

Blossom's eyes lit up "Yeah, um, you mean the Powerpuff Megablast?!" Blossom asked excitedly.

"You mean the Rowdyruff Megablast?!" Brick corrected since he and his brothers also did the same move before.

"Yep that's the one! And now that we are older, it will be much more powerful" Bubbles explained.

"And it would be even more powerful if the Boys joined in too!" Buttercup added, looking at the Boys.

Brick smirked at the idea, "Awesome! Him is going down!" All six joined hands.

"Think happy thoughts, it will keep him from getting bigger!" Blossom said before they began to spin. The group's team work created a much larger whirlpool of energy, which shot out a huge blast. The blast burnt Him into a crisp, and their happy thoughts made him shrink. By now, the citizens had calmed down and gained confidence in their heroes, which made Him even smaller.

"How is this possible?! You brats ruin everything!" Him shouted, his voice much higher now that he was half the size of the Girls.

"This is what happens when you mess with the emotions of teenagers with superpowers!" Brick mocked.

"You didn't really think you could beat us did you?!"Blossom teased.

"You could never beat us before!" Buttercup said.

"And you thought you beat all six of us? That's cute!" Butch added, making Him shrink to the size of a mouse.

"Aww! He's so small and cute!" Bubbles giggled and pointed at Him. "What should we do with him?"

"I have an idea" Brick said, as he brought his foot down, flattening him. "There, he's not going anywhere now!"

All six laughed as the sky returned to its normal blue color. The Girls took the flattened Him to the Professor so he could keep him contained. Then they met back up with Boys in the city to help fix the damage. Once they were done, they all floated above the city.

"Well, we saved the day again!" Blossom said proudly to her sisters, "and with the help of the Boys" she added. The Boys smiled softly.

"So, now what?" Buttercup asked, looking hopefully at Butch. She didn't really expect him to take her back, but she could hope.

Brick knew what Buttercup meant, he slowly opened his mouth to speak, "The guys and I have given this a lot of thought" he began. Butch and Boomer looked at the ground to avoid possible tears. The Girls knew what he was going to say, and braced themselves for more heartache.

"We think… we need to take a break…" Brick finally said.

"…Okay" Blossom nodded her head in agreement "You're right…" She lowered her head to blink away the tears that started to fill her eyes. "Thanks for helping, it means a lot to us" she said, her voice cracked and she immediately felt embarrassed. She knew Brick could tell she was starting to cry, but pretended she was fine. Buttercup and Bubbles nodded their heads in silence. As they turned to go home, Butch and Boomer lifted their heads; they spotted tears falling down the Girls' cheeks before they flew away.

"Brick…" Boomer started, "Do you think we made a mistake?"

Brick shook his head "It's for the best Boomer."

Mojo was still tied up to the chair. He spotted red, blue, and green stripes fly past his window. "I'll get you, you little brats! And when I do, you'll wish you were never created!" o_O

* * *

_**:) Hope you enjoyed and Thanks a Bunch for you people that have been reading as I update. **_

_**SEQUEL INFO!**_

_**So the sequel will be called Ruff Love, and I know, Ruff Beginnings was okay, A Ruff Summer was better, but Ruff Love IS AWESOME! I promise and I'm sure you won't regret giving Ruff Love a chance when it comes out. I also PROMISE not to make you wait TOO long for the sequel! **_

_**Anyways, Love you guys and Thanks for reading.**_

_**Oh and let me know what you think of the WHOLE series so far! :)**_


End file.
